Ice Queen Origins
by Kurbykakes
Summary: everyone usually has their own version of how the ice queen got her crown so i decided to write one of my own after reading some of your awesome work


**A/N this is my second adventure time story so plez if you have anything you want to share with me DO IT. plus if there is any guest out there who want to hear something gust send me a review or something to let me know. **

**P.S. everyone should really check out NotedForEloquence. really cool stuff is going on in the magical mind**

The once was a kingdom ruled by the ruthless queen of ice. She was the worst queen to ever rule. She challenged everyone to fight her and whoever lost she got to freeze and put it in her hall of losers.

Many have tried and all of them failed and so she had many statues of people who absolutely hated her. Everyone knew she got her power from a magical tiara that she stole from a pawn shop.

One day here was a brave thief who thought they could defeat the ice queen, so a little past midnight she creeped into the ice queens bed chamber and stole her tiara. later that day the thief challenged the

queen to fight. Both of them were able to bring 1 object to fight with. Because the thief was so clever she switched out the real tiara for a plastic one so the queen walked in the arena with the plastic crown and the thief walked on with a sword.

The night before the queen had an uneasy feeling so she went to bed early. That mistake cost her, her life.

When the fight had started the thief ran for the queen, and swung out

his sword just for the ice queen to jump back just to miss her by a

hair. She tried over and over to use her ice magic but of course it wasn't until she took off her tiara to find the words made in OOO written on the back. That very moment was when the thief came down

along her and sliced right through her killing her on the spot.

Because the queen defeat everyone who challenged her nobody was at the arena so nobody knew what the thief had done. The thief walked out of the arena holding the real crown of the ice queen and said what she had done. Because nobody but the ice queen knew what would happen if the holder of the crown died nobody expected what would happen next.

50 years had passed and the kingdom had turned to ruble until a group of scientist decided to look for lost kingdom of ice.

One of the scientist decided to shuffle through the rumble and discovered the lost tiara of the ice queen. Because the holder of the tiara went back into the tiara in a parasitic form that would take anyone as a host soon took the scientist a host. Of corse the queen knew she couldn't keep this body for long. She needed a host that wouldn't die of a sneeze. Not long after she took her scientist host, the other scientist started moving toward civilization where the queen took the host of someone else by getting them to wear the tiara.

Soon she was switching from body to body leaving a trail of people who are very sick inside. In her last body before finding her last body, she found a flyer stating a magical performance of "the ice queen." while looking at the poster it stated all the cast and crew members. Scrolling down the list she found her perfect host, Simone Petrivoke.

The last couple of hours before the show ice queen was already the stage manager and was looking for Simone before she heard a shrill.

"everything is all messed up! Most of my actors are sick so there are only the undersides."

"don't worry we can just get Simone to fill in for the ice queen and have the understudy do her part!"

Those words where the only ones she needed to hear. All the pieces were falling into place.

As the ice queen approached Simone dressed as the ice queen, she realized that the crown she had on the table next to her was very unrealistic so she switched them and sat back in the audience.

As the show starred she watched as her host was now becoming her own as her crown was placed on the head of a tall brunette head of Simone. As soon as it went on the visions started.

The visions, they were all around me and they didn't go away. It hurt as my body started to have an icy chill and my body temperature dropped below freezing. Everything started to swirl as I saw the floor coming closer and I heard screams, my screams as I was transformed. I also heard the serene ambulance.

All of a sudden I was back into reality and I started to run like my life depended on it. Like always there where the two imitating men standing at the door saw me coming and tried to keep me from leaving.

As one of them grabbed me the other called 911. I frantically scratched and kicked until the man let go of me and so as I was running I also ran away from the love of my life. I was almost to the door until someone grabbed me by the arm. I twirled backwards and an icy pain came from my hands and I realized had just shot snow from my hands.

My peachy skin had turned blue and my brunette hair turned into a grayish white then into pure white. Something on the inside was talking to me giving me the secrets of the ice and snow. Everyone thinks I'm mad but now I know I am. Everything has changed and so have I. never saw my prince again which turn on my switch that I won't

stop until I find him.

He will be my prince no matter what.

**well how was that for the first thing on ice queen? plz leave me a comment telling me 1)how much you enjoyed it 2)how much you hate it 3) what you want to see me type up 4) who should i type about next 5)what could i do to improve my stories**

**thx my readers plz review (you don't have to but its much needed)**


End file.
